


All's well that ends well

by Stulot



Category: robron
Genre: M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stulot/pseuds/Stulot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday I made this post on Tumblr: "Give me a NSFW fic with weird looking body fluids, leg cramps, funky tasting spunk, hair in the mouth, accidental farts, laughing at something weird, problem getting hard/wet, awkward positions and all other stuff that can show that sex isn’t always FF perfect. "<br/>- Here's the fic!! 1300 words of perfect imperfect sex ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's well that ends well

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Robert had been at it a few minutes before he stopped. He had even scratched and pinched all of Aaron's favourite places, biting and nibbling his stomach and hips. Licking along and round his dick. Bobbing his head fast and slow. Nothing seemed to work. Granted, he wasn't on an expert level when it came to blowjobs but his technique had worked a lot of times before. He finally shifted around under the covers and came up for air, facing Aaron who was staring to the ceiling, one arm tucked under his head. "What's wrong?"

Aaron shrugged his shoulders and avoided Robert's look until Robert gently placed his hand on his cheek and turned his head towards him. "Hey, we can do something else if you wanna. Watch a dvd. Go catch some sun" It wasn't really how he wanted to spend their first vacation day away from Victoria's nosy eyes and ears but he was happy as long as he could spend the day with his boyfriend, uninterrupted. 

"No you're alright, just give me a minute" Aaron said and grimaced slightly, touching his stomach. "I think there was something wrong with that breakfast"

"It seemed fine to m-"

"Don't lift the covers!" Aaron suddenly shouted and pushed down the duvet around them.

"Eww Aaron, what the hell!" The damn awful smell had already pushed into his nostrils before he could cover his nose. Unlike Aaron, he thought it better to let it out, so he started flapping the cover up and down with his legs, the whole bed shaking.

"You're just spreading it around now!" Aaron complained.

"This needs airing, trust me!" Robert yelled and faked a sound of him throwing up. 

"Can you hurry though, I'm cold!"

"How can you be cold?! It's 27 degrees outside and you're wearing your socks!"

"You set the AC too cold" 

"Fine." Robert threw off the cover and hurried to turn the AC down, the humming from the fan slowing. "Is that better for you sir?" Robert mocked and threw himself onto Aaron, his one leg diving right between Aaron's.

"Fuck, my balls! Take it easy Rob!" he writhed in pain and covered his hand over his aching scrotum. "I just got over my stomach ache" he moaned.

"I'm sorry babe" Robert said and kissed his cheek, trying to make it better. 

"Control your limbs damnit!"

"I said sorry" Robert muttered and crossed his arms as he lie down next to Aaron.

Aaron shook his head at him and propped himself up on one elbow, looking down at Robert. "Wanna start over?" he said in a non question, tone low and stroked a hand across Robert's stomach, just the way he knew he liked it. 

Robert arched a brow. "I thought you weren't feeling up for it?"

"I got it all out" Aaron smirked. 

"Yeah, I could tell" Robert feigned irritation but dropped his attitude as soon as Aaron kissed him and his hand travelled south, gently tugging his balls.

Aaron continued kissing his neck and nibbled his ear before he whispered "I wanna fuck you" into it.

Robert closed his eyes and couldn't help a stupid grin from spreading across his lips and he found himself nodding in agreement. That was something he certainly wouldn't say 'no' to. 

A few seconds later he could feel Aaron's warm mouth around his dick and hear the cap of the lube bottle pop open. Aaron suddenly stopped and when he looked down to see what was wrong he saw him trying to pick something out of his mouth.

"What?"

"Here" Aaron held out a strand of hair. "I believe this is yours" he laughed and continued sucking and teasing all while he coated his fingers with lube.

He worked his fingers around and inside of Robert for several minutes before he sat back on his knees and coated himself.

Robert grabbed the pillow from behind his head and propped himself up on it. Aaron's knees soon made their way under his thighs and he reached over and kissed him. A fast, sloppy kiss that finished in some lip biting. 

Spreading Robert's cheeks apart, Aaron pushed in a couple of centimeters, letting Robert adjust. He grabbed one of his long legs and put it around his waist. He shifted his knees further under Robert and went in a few centimeters more before he lifted his other leg up on his shoulder, pressing his nose to it. 

"Ah shit hang on" Robert stopped him and from nowhere he suddenly sneezed which made his whole body twitch and his opening twist around Aaron unpleasantly. "Ouch fuck" Robert yelled, more from the unexpectedness of it all than from pain before they burst out laughing. "Ok, keep going" Robert urged a few beats later and it didn't take long before Aaron was the whole way in. He soon found a good rhythm that worked for them both.

"Ouch, wait" Robert demanded and made Aaron slow down but he didn't come to a complete stop, his body gently rocking back and forth. "Cramp" he stated and removed his leg from Aaron's shoulder.

"Wanna turn over?"

"Mm, side" Robert panted as Aaron picked up the pace again before parting. They shifted around so Robert came into position of being the little spoon. Usually, because of their sizes, it was often the other way around.

Aaron added a bit more lube before pushing back in. He nestled his nape and Robert held the arm he had curled around his body steady.

"I love fucking you" Aaron moaned and kissed the back of Robert's head which tasted of salt.

He tried going a bit faster but at home where there was a wall to leverage against, it was easier. Here it was just air and nothing to push back against. They ended up sorta bouncing on the bed until Robert was about to fall off. 

"Whoa" he laughed and stretched his legs so they could reach a dresser placed next to the bed. He bent over in an awkward position, but it seemed to do the trick in holding them in place and it also seemed to hit some magic spot because Robert found himself suddenly screaming a little too loud for the hotel they were staying at.

Aaron laughed and covered his mouth. "You'll get us thrown out"

Robert pushed down Aaron's hand over his own mouth because if he removed it he knew that he wouldn't be able to restrain himself. There were still sounds coming from him but at least this way they were muffled. His nostrils flared and he stroked himself a little faster when Aaron bit at his neck, the wonderful bristles scratching his spine.

Aaron buried his head into Robert's back. "I'm gonna..."

Robert nodded his head eagerly and breathed harder and the feeling of Aaron shuddering inside him sent him over the edge too.

They stayed as they were for a good long minute as they came down from their high.

"I liked that" Robert smiled goofily, strands of hair slicked onto his face. He knew this was how Aaron loved seeing him, spent and happy. He reached back and kissed him.

"Me too" Aaron agreed and licked some salt from Robert's neck. "I think your come is on my arm"

"Lick that up instead" Robert teased.

"No thanks" Aaron chuckled. 

"I better go get cleaned up" Robert stated, feeling his sperm coat his hand and stomach.

Aaron slipped out of Robert, looking down. "Yeah, me too." He reached up and gave Robert another affectionate kiss from the side. "Shower? Round two?"

"You better not fucking fart in there" Robert said as he willed his stiff body out of the bed. "There's no escape"

"I'm not making any promises" Aaron laughed and headed towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's now my finest work 'cause I just wrote it for fun under a few hours and that's not how I usually work.  
> Even so, hope you enjoyed it haha!


End file.
